Of Boxers and Bras
by Sarcasms-Greatest-irony
Summary: Mini-Sum: After pulling the greatest prank of all time, Alfred finds that even a heros plan can horribly backfire. Characters: Us, UK, Russia,China,Spain,France & more


**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing all characters go to their respective owner.**

**Summary: Alfred had a Plan. It was going to be the best prank ever. However instead, he has now got a horny female England who can't keep her hands of Spain. A Extremely hot female Russia, who only seemed to be interested in mothering Latvia. And some very pissed Countries. At Least theirs Macdonalds. **

**Pairings: UKSPain (for now) Other Pairings will happen depending on what happends in the story. Suggested pairings are welcomed, but their will be no UsUk since in this story it will be more Mother/Son relationship**

* * *

><p>Alfred knew his plan had worked.<p>

The shrill screams coming from both Arthur and the Commie's rooms were enough of an indication. He would have to thank Sealand for this. Maybe with a Macdonald's? The plan itself was genius, get Sealand to steal England's big book of black magic, turn him and the Russia into girls and laugh through the whole of the next world meeting at a undoubtably fat and ugly Russian and a boobed England. Genius.

And now that Alfred. had completed the first stage of operation LAMO all he had to do now was sit back and listen to the beautiful sounds of two very disturbed countries.

Unfortunately for Alfred the spell not only changed their genders but also their personalities.

Walking into the world meeting Alfred couldn't help but skip, this was going to be the best meeting ever. He couldn't wait wait see Iggy- SUCKING ANTONIO'S FACE!

Alfred's jaw hit the floor as he saw a very female Arthur straddling the Spaniard, only wearing the hotel bath robe to cover up her...

" Zey 'ave been doing zis for twelve minutes now" The familiar heavy french accent snapped Alfred out of his thoughts. turning to see the french man lounging beside him on a chair. His eyes not straying away from the scene before him. Or rather the woman. Alfred could understand why though. Female Arthur was very appealing. She had a petite frame creamy legs that led up to a surprisingly rounded ass, long thick wavy dirty blonde hair tumbled down her back. The rest of the new Arthur however, was harder to see since her back was facing him and she had began to dry hump Spain. Wait.

" ARTHUR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Snapping out of his stupor Alfred pointed at the older blonde. Turning round, after detaching her self from the others lips with a very disturbing sucking noise, Arthur shifted her self into a more comfortable position, back now facing a very happy looking Spaniard, a swollen lipped Iggy looked directly at him,mouth slowly curving up in to a smirk.

" Why love, I was just congratulating Antonio on his wonderful country. You see my people just _love _to visit Spain. Don't they Toni?" As Arthur said that she tilted her head back and began to nuzzle Antonio's neck. However before they could go back to doing the horizontal nasty Germany decided to step in.

" Now until we all find out whats going on-"

" Wait. you're all here and haven't stopped them form doing that"

Alfred flailed his arms around, not listening to a word the German was saying.

" I Can't believe you're letting them do this. I mean France I Get. But The rest of you. And Iggy I didn't change you into a woman so that you could go around dry humping people!"

It was only after he had finished yelling that Alfred realised what he had just said.

Suddenly all eyes were on him. There was a mixture of shock, horror, amusement, disgust, fear and most obvious in Germanys eyes .

"Wait This was your fault?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Alfred decided it would be best if he left. As he began to slowly back out the room, all the countries started to get up from their seats ( with the exclusion of France who was watch as a forgotten Spain and England started up again as if nothing had happened.

" You Bastard"

"Alfred-san what have you done?"

"How did you do it?"

"Hey West, I wonder how you would look with boobs?"

" Is their anybody else that this has happened too?"

"Is It infectious?"

"Hey, were's Russia?"

At that everyone in the froze.

"You didn't?"

"Alfred, your not that stupid are you"

"`Hey, I'm no-"

" Of course he is. And because of him we are all going to die"

" Keseseses all I'm seeing is Russia with huge tits"

"Thanks Prussia, I think I'm going to be sick"

" Ah, Vat is going on?"

Slowly everyone turned their heads towards the east wing of the conference hall. "Well, Prussia at least you were half right."

****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The reason that Fem!England is acting like this is because, English tourist tend to go to places like Spain, especially places like Magaluf and Ibiza, as well as English women being redound for being rather loose in Europe, especially the Mediterranean.<strong>

**Thank You for Reading Please Review.**


End file.
